The Akatsuki's Heirs version 2
by gothicangel0827
Summary: This is version two to 'The Akatsuki Heirs' its the same kind of story except the kids have different ages, attitudes, looks, and OMJ jobs! rated for some cussing
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… This is version 2 of 'The Akatsuki Heirs'. ^-^ My friend and I thought of a plot very similar to my first one but the names, ages, and looks are a little different. A little OOCness. Oh! And thanks to Meco45 for the help! ^.^**

***_____________________**____________________***____________________________****________________________*****_______________________********

_No one's POV_

The Akatsuki was finishing the ritual with Gaara as Pein randomly said, "You know you have kids right?"

Everyone paused and started at Pein in shock before yelling, "WHAT?!"

Pein nodded his head and everyone kept starting. (Oh and Sasori is still alive and Tobi's here ^^)

"Sir? Why didn't I know about this? Since I'm a girl I would have to remember giving birth…" Konan asked Pein.

"I put you in a coma for nine months so you wouldn't remember," Pein explained. His ringed eyes moved to Gaara and saw that the ritual was done. He swiftly jumped off of the statue saying, "Zetsu…take care of the body…"

He walked a little forward and stopped in front of the door in front of him. He looked back at his team and raised an eyebrow.

"Well? You coming?" Pein asked.

"Where, un?" Deidara asked.

"To meet your children, duh…" Pein said moving through the door, having nine pairs of footsteps follow behind him, leaving Gaara's body untouched.

-On the street where the children's house is-

It was about 3 o' clock in the morning when the team walked up to a tall, black, iron, gate.

Pein walked up to the gate and put his right thumb on it. The coiled gate started to glow a bright yellow color and then Pein wrote 'Zero' on the gate, a trail of white following every stroke he used to write the word. He removed his thumb and the gate started to crack. The coiled iron started to straighten out and retreat into the cement wall around it.

Hidan looked around and finally asked, "So where's the Jashindamned house?" Pein raised his pointer finger and pointed his finger to the dot on top of the hill. Hidan's jaw dropped and he muttered some cuss word as everyone else started to walk. Hidan realized he was getting left behind and ran to everyone else was.

-In front of the house-

Everyone except Pein looked at the house in awe. It was a three story house with two towers on each side that went at least four stories above the three stories. Pein walked up to the front doors that were made out of glass and had no doorknobs. He took a deep breath and breathed on the door. Once again he wrote 'Zero' and the door swung open. Inside was dark but Pein didn't let anyone touch anything as they went farther into the house. They moved into what Pein said was the living room and heard a few noises. Everyone except Pein tried to look for the source of the noise but it was too dark to see anything. They heard a few small footsteps and Pein said, "Stop." The footsteps stopped.

"Turn." The team heard them turn slightly.

"Come." The footsteps came closer.

"Drop." A few crunching and crackling noises were heard as bags hit the floor.

"All of it." A few tin containers it the floor.

"Thank you. Now go to bed." Pein ordered and the footsteps drifted away almost silently.

"Who was that?" Konan asked her partner.

"That was Tobi's child and Deidara's child…Now get some rest on the couches and I'll wake you up in the morning…" Pein ordered, sitting on couch and falling asleep. Everyone followed and soon found out there wasn't enough spaces on the couch for everyone to sleep on it so Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan ended up sleeping on the floor.

-In the morning-

Pein woke everyone up by either shaking them or kicking them. The team woke up unhappy and Pein walked into the kitchen. The team followed him and saw a guy with dark brown hair, which came a little above his shoulders, making coffee. Pein raided the cabinets and found a couple of different cereals. He got out ten bowls and the milk.

"Go ahead and eat. Hey can you make us some too?" Pein asked the guy. He nodded his head and added some more coffee grounds into the brewer. He got out more cups and when the coffee was done he neatly poured it evenly into the cup. He handed one to each member and got out a thermal he put his coffee in there and started to put some stuff into a black suitcase. He took a sip of his coffee and started to leave before he realized something. He walked back to where he was and wrote a few things on a notebook. He ripped off the piece of paper and handed it to Pein.

"I'll be back around 5," the guy said before he exited to the front door. Pein served himself some cereal as Kakuzu asked, "Who was that?"

"That was Keith. Your kid," Pein said, scanning over the piece of paper.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Hidan said, "Your saying that this old fart," He pointed to Kakuzu, "Had _that_ kid?!"

Pein nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

-After breakfast-

After everyone was done with their coffee and cereal they washed out the dishes and put them in the sink.

"So what was on the piece of paper that Keith gave you?" Kisame asked.

"Just some things that we have to do, like waking up the kids," Pein said.

"Okay…but where are the kids, un?" Deidara asked.

"Remember those two towers you saw when we got here?" Pein asked.

"Yeah…" Itachi nearly mumbled.

"Well those are where the kids sleep and play. The right one is where the kids sleep and the left one is where they train, play, and do their job," Pein explained.

"Wait... _jobs?!_" Hidan said, stunned.

"Yeah jobs, now let's go wake the kids," Pein said starting to walk up a stair case that lead to the west tower. The team followed and when they reached the first floor there was a hallway with another set of stairs and only two doors. Pein walked into the right one and walked over to the bed with a large lump in it. The room was black with red paint splattered on it. Pein pulled the covers back and shook the figure inside of it. The figure let out a groan and pulled the covers back over his head. Pein got annoyed and pulled the covers down again. He grabbed the figure's forearms and literally pulled him out of bed. The guy inside of the bed had black pajama pants on and had different necklaces around his neck and one was a Jashin symbol. His hair was a light silver color and was draped around his face. The kid looked up at Pein with sleepy purple eyes. Pein picked him up and put him on his feet.

"Get dressed and meet us downstairs," Pein ordered. The boy nodded his head and stated to raid his dresser as Pein forced his team out of the door. Pein started to the stairs and Sasori soon asked, "What about the kid in there?"

"That's Keith's room and he left a little while ago, remember?" Pein said moving up the stairs. They came to the top of the swirled stairs and they faced another hallway which looked exactly like the other one. This time they went into the room on the left. Inside the room the walls were a tanish color and one wall was covered with shelves loaded with different sized scrolls. The bed's sheets were a pure white color and like the other room the bed had a lump in it. Pein roughly shook the lump and the team heard a growl. Soon a dark red head popped out from under the sheets and yelled, "WHO DARES WAKE THE GREAT SKYLAR!?!!?!" When the boy saw Pein he relaxed and said, "Oh. It's just you…" He crawled out of bed with white pajama pants and shirt on. He too was wearing necklaces but his necklaces were like a surfer's kind of necklaces (a necklace with a shark tooth on it and things like that). He walked over to his white dresser and opened it. He pulled out a big black shirt, a small white shirt, and tan caprices. He pulled off his shirt to reveal his toned abs and six packs. (I'm having fun with this *nosebleeds*) He put on the tight white shirt and it was one of those shirts that cling to you so it showed off his muscles. He put the black shirt over that and pulled off his pajamas pants and he had plain white boxers on. He pulled the tan caprices on and moved his necklaces out from under his shirts.

He sighed a moved out of the room calling back, "I'm gonna make breakfast if you need me. And do me a favor by not needing me."

The team left the room and entered the room across from it. Inside the walls were a dark purple shade and a guy with pale skin, shoulder length black hair and snake eyes. He was feeding a large grey snake in a tank. He looked at us and then he returned to the snake. He feed it a rat and watched it eat. When it was done he picked it up and it started to coil up his arm. He walked over to Pein and said, "It's rare to see you Pein-sama…"

"Yes but I also have to take care of the rest of the Akatsuki," Pein said, "Anyways can you meet me downstairs while I go wake up the other kids?"

He nodded his head and dashed out of the room with the snake still coiled around his arm. The team walked out of the room and walked up another set of stairs. Once again the hallway was the same. They entered the room on the left and the room there was two beds in the room. Pein shook both of them and two green haired boys slowly got up they opened their yellow eyes slowly and the one on the right rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. They both crawled out of the beds at the same time and they both walked over to the team in very strange unison. The team looked very close at them and they looked exactly the same. They also had the same dark green pajamas.

"Who the hell is this?" the one on the left nearly growled.

"Pardon my twin. It's good to see you Leader-sama," the one on the right politely said.

"It's good to see you too. Meet us downstairs and I will show you everyone," Pein said.

"Okay let us take care of the plants and get dressed," The polite one said with a nice smile.

The rude one glared at the polite one before he walked over to the dresser he threw a baggy green and red shirt and black pants at the other one before he got the same outfit. They both got changed and walked into the room next to them the room was filled with nothing but plants and both of them pressed two buttons on either side of them and the sprinklers above the plants started to go off.

"Kay… Now were done… meet you in a little bit…" the polite one said, before grabbing the hand of his twin and dragging him down the stairs.

The team went up another pair of stairs and a black haired boy in a grey tank top and black shorts came out of the room on the right. He looked at everyone with onyx eyes and said to Pein. "I'm going jogging so I'll be back in about two hours…"

He walked pasted everyone and the team entered the other room. Inside the walls were completely blue and a blue haired boy was half-off the bed, snoring. Pein poked him in the ribs and he jumped a little, making him flip over.

"Ow…" he moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked up at Pein with dark eyes.

"Meet us at breakfast…" Pein said walking out of the room.

They once again walked up some stairs and Hidan was the first to say anything, "Oh my Jashin…How many stairs are there?"

"There are two more floors so shut up," Pein said glaring at Hidan.

They reached the top of the stairs and both of the kids were in the hallway. One had spiky orange hair, had ringed silver eyes, and was wearing a black tank top and black shorts and one had blue hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a white tank top with tan shorts.

"Breakfast right?" the orange haired one asked.

"Yup," Pein said moving past them and he practically nuggied them and then the Akatsuki walked up the last set of stairs. The top floor had the only window and also had two doors. The Akatsuki walked into the right one and inside was pitched black. Pein faded into the darkness and came back with an infant. He handed the infant to Sasori since he was the closest and went into the different room.

Sasori looked down at the kid and noticed that the kid had blonde hair that went down to his/her waist. The kid shifted position in Sasori's arms and wrapped his/her arms around his neck and nuzzling his/her face in his wooden neck. Pein then returned with another infant but this one had black hair a little past the kid's shoulders and orange goggles covering his/her eyes. The kid Pein was holding was in the same position as the one Sasori was holding. The team walked down the stairs holding the kids. They finally made it to the main floor to see many different kids. The pure red head finished up making toast and eggs and the infants woke up to the smell of food. They jumped out of the arms of the adults and ran over to the red head's sides. He stopped cooking for a second and placed the kids on the counters next to him. He finished up and placed to food on the table.

"Time to eat!" the red head called out. The infants jumped down from the counter and stood up on the chairs so they could eat. The others soon gathered around the table and started to eat.

"Now please introduce yourselves to the men and woman here," Pein said pointing at the rest of the Akatsuki.

"I'm Hunter, I'm 8, and my job is a kid model and drummer for a band," The silver haired kid with his hair skater style said. (He was wearing army skater pants and a hoodie.)

"I'm Owen, I'm 19, and my job is a snake tamer," The snake kid said. (He is wearing a long sleeved purple shirt and black caprices)

"I'm Zet," the rude green haired boy said. (he was wearing a baggy green and red shirt and black pants)

"I'm Su, Zet's twin, we're 12, and Zet's job is a garden designer and mine is a green house manager," the polite one said. (He is also wearing what his twin is wearin)

"I'm Korey, I'm 14, and my job is a professional swordsman," the spiky blue haired one said with a sharp toothed smile. (He is wearing a dark blue tank top and tan skater pants)

"I'm Skylar, I'm 15, and my job is a guitarist," the red head said. (He is wearing the black baggy shirt and caprices)

"I'm Kevin, I'm 16, and my job is that I'm a collage professor and an author," the dark blue haired one said. (He is wearing what he wore in the hallway)

"I'm Preston, I'm also 16, and my job is that I'm a house designer," the orange haired one said. (Him too)

"I'm Diana, I'm 5, and my job is that I'm a music prodigy, singer, and I play the guitar," the blonde one said crystal clear. (She is wearing a black Lolita dress)

"I'm Terra, I'm 6, and my job is that I'm also a music prodigy, singer, and I can play the piano," the black haired one with the goggles said. (She is wearing a white Lolita dress)

"Oh…Diana and Terra are the only girls…"Pein explained. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes as the front door slammed shut and the black haired boy in a grey tank top stomped in.

"I thought you went out jogging…" Skylar asked the short kid.

"…I _was_. But _somebody_," He glared at Pein, "Left the gate open so the front yard is covered with fan girls!!!"

Pein patted his head and sighed before saying, "Get over it and please introduce yourself…"

The kid sighed and said, "I'm Ian, I'm 7, and my job is that I'm a professional martial arts teacher."

"Is this my kid…?" Itachi asked, bending over to meet Ian's eyes. Ian's eyes went to a dark shade of red and got three dots around the pupil.

Deidara got angry seeing another pair of Uchiha eyes and he gritted his teeth. Ian saw this and went over to the table and returned with a chair. He left again and then returned with a couple of dictionaries and phonebooks. He placed those on the chair and moved the chair in front of Deidara. He climbed the chair and stood on top of the phonebooks and dictionaries to be eye level with Deidara. Ian started to switch to sharrigan when he poked Deidara on the forehead.

Everyone looked at the kid, dumbfounded. Ian started to put away and placed the chair back at the table. He started to eat the eggs and toast and finished when everyone else did. Preston cleaned up the plates and put them in the sink and started to clean them. When all the crap was off of the plates, he put them in the dishwasher.

"So… What now?" Zetsu's white side asked.

"Well we usually practice so we're going to the backyard and practice," Kevin said, moving to the door that lead to the backyard. Everyone soon followed and the backyard was huge so they had plenty of room to practice. It was mostly grass but in the middle of the field was a dirt training ground that kind of looked like pokemon's kind of battle ground.

"So what kind of practicing do you do?" Kakuzu asked.

"We do one-on-one battles," Korey said, pulling out a sword.

"We also fight our partners so since Keith isn't here Hunter fights Owen," Skylar explained, as two scrolls appeared in each of his hands.

"We also need a referee…" Diana said giving Pein puppy-eyes. Pein sighed and patted her head. She smiled and Pein walked over to the side of the side of the arena thingy.

"Alright…" Pein called out, "I don't remember everyone's partners so you just come up to fight and I'll start the match."

The first two people up were Hunter and Owen. Pein looked between them and soon yelled, "GO!"

**Yay! End of chapie! ^^ Next time you shall see the kid's powers and fights! G' day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapie 2! What happened so far is that the kids started to practice and the first ones on the one-on-one combat training are Hunter (Hidan's kid) vs. Owen (Ororape's kid)**

Hunter dashed out of the square where you start and Owen summoned a giant snake. Owen jumped on the snakes head and Hunter moved his chakra to his feet and he started to climb the snake's belly. Once Hunter was close to the head of the snake, he pulled out a rod and the rod turned into a staff. Hunter reached the top of the snake and he launched himself off of it. He pressed a button on the staff and three blades came out of the side. He threw it down at Owen and Owen dodged it by jumping out of the way. It hit the snake and the snake shook his head in pain. Owen was falling fast and he summoned another snake. He slid down the back of the snake and landed on the ground with grace. A silver chain flew out of Hunter's hoodie and attached to the end of the scythe. Hunter pulled it out of the snake's skull and slung it at Owen as he started to fall. The three blades trapped Owens legs and Hunter landed on the scythe so that it sunk farther in the ground. Hunter grinned ear from ear and Owen smirked. A snake shot out of the ground and bit Hunter's left arm off. Hunter pulled a kunai out of his right pocket and pulled it to Owen's neck and Owen punched him in the jaw. Hunter rubbed his face and removed his hand. A snake came out of Owen's sleeve and bit Hunter in the neck. The snake pulled away and anyone could see that Owen hid a knife in the snake. The tip of the knife was coated in poison and Hunter's veins started to turn blue which was very visible under his pale skin. Hunter pulled out another kunai and cut his neck enough to let the poison drip out of his wounds. Hunter was too distracted to notice that Owen slipped out of Hunter's scythe. Owen did a round house kick on Hunter and Hunter dodged it and yanked the scythe out of the ground. He turned the scythe back into a rod and tucked it in the pocket of his hoodie. Owen turned his fingers into snakes and they started to charge towards Hunter. Hunter ran at top speed to the other end of the arena and he ripped the chain out of his hoodie. In a quick motion he flipped the chain around his waist and pulled the rod out of his hoodie before tossing it off. He pulled out a kunai in either hand and slit the outer side of his arms. He then watched as Owen got closer and then he summoned a circle of clones around him. All of his clones did hand seals and then yelled 'RELEASE!'. Soon a large, blood, Jashin symbol appeared and Owen was in the smack center of the triangle. Hunter preformed more hand seals before yelling, "Jashin seal!" As soon as he finished the last syllable, chains flew out of the circle and wrapped around Owen's medium sized body. He struggled a bit before realizing that the effort was pointless.

"Match set!" Pein called. "Winner, Hunter!"

Hunter released his holds and started to pass out. Owen caught him and slung him over his shoulder. He placed him down on the side lines and steam started to come out of his wounds. Once the steam cleared there was no trace that there was any cut. No blood, no red mark, no scar, no nothing.

Zet, Su, and Terra then stepped up to the arena.

**Yay! 1****st**** match is done! :D *sigh* I know this chapter is (very) short, but school started and I'm having author's block…TT-TT**


	3. AN Happy Halloween

Hello everyone… I have not fulfilled my commitment of updating every one of my stories… sorry… anyways I hope you have a wonderful Halloween and please don't get hit by any cars… (God I sound like my mother) you guys are wonderful so don't let the Jack-O-Lanterns burn out because they protect you from Sam Hane (He is the creator of Halloween) (but he is freaking awesome)!

SO HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!!!!!


End file.
